


poke fun

by blehgah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeremy likes matt's stomach. not at all dirty, unlike how it probably sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poke fun

“Stop that.”

“Why?”

“Wh- Because!” Matt huffs. “You’re making fun of me!”

“I’m not, though,” Jeremy laughs. His chest vibrates against Matt’s back, his arms wrapped around Matt’s middle. Currently, his hands are laid over Matt’s stomach, one higher than the other, and his fingers knead gently at the softness found under his touch.

“What else could that mean, though?” Matt’s tone of voice starts to creep into Genuinely Offended territory and Jeremy stops.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Jeremy elaborates, “I’m just plain having fun.”

“ _Clearly_.”

“You can’t be the only one who gets to enjoy your shit diet of junk food and carbs.”

Matt grumbles. Sighing, he sinks a little lower in his seat in Jeremy’s lap, increasing his usual slouch. Jeremy takes that opportunity to nestle his chin in the crook of Matt’s shoulder. Hair tickles Jeremy’s nose as he turns his face to plant a kiss to Matt’s jaw.

“I mean, if you’re not making fun of me…” Matt’s words slur slightly, his mouth barely moving through his embarrassment.

“I’m not.” Jeremy gives Matt a squeeze and pulls him a little closer. “You’re dying, though.”

“You’re distracting me!” Matt squawks. He adjusts the controller in his hands, but it doesn’t help his performance much.

Jeremy watches over Matt’s shoulder. He chews his cheek as he contemplates an explanation.

“I dunno, it’s like… You know when you see something soft, you just have to touch it?”

“ _No_.”

“Shut up, you totally do.” Jeremy pokes Matt in the side, causing him to start and nearly knock Jeremy’s nose in with his shoulder.

Loosening his grip around Matt’s middle, Jeremy presses his cheek against Matt’s shoulder. “Well,” he continues, “You can do it to me, if you want.”

“What?” Matt dies again and they both groan. “That’s– It’s not the same.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re not–” Matt finally puts the controller down. He sinks further along the couch cushions, reclining as he moves, until he can lean back far enough to rest his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. His knees are bent nearly at his chest, too long and too lanky, drowning in the folds of his too-loose jeans.

“Because,” Matt concludes, gesturing to his middle, “This’s all chips and donuts and cookies, dude. You’re…”

“Come on, it’s totally the same.” Jeremy gives his stomach a pat from under Matt’s body.

“It’s really not.”

Jeremy chews his cheek again. Matt gives him an unimpressed look from his new position eye-level to his boyfriend.

After a few moments of silence, Matt turns onto his side. He lifts a hand and brings it to Jeremy’s stomach and gives it a few pokes. Soon enough, he presses his palm into the yielding mass and kneads with his fingers. Laughter ripples across muscle and fat and skin and fabric.

“I told you,” Jeremy states, full of mirth.

“It’s not the same,” Matt persists, “But I see your point now.”

A small smile curls Matt’s lips, a companion to the grin stretching Jeremy’s. Matt rests his cheek against the top of Jeremy’s head as his fingers slide down Jeremy’s stomach. His fingers’ poise and posture change, along with his intentions, coming to a stop at the hem of Jeremy’s shirt.

The laughter bubbling in Jeremy’s chest simmers down in favour of an increasing heart rate. “Did– Did you save, at least?”

Matt throws a glance over his shoulder to examine the TV. With a curse, he sits up and reaches for his controller. “No, fuck.”

Another grin pulls at the corner’s of Jeremy’s mouth.

The Xbox begins to shut down as Matt returns to his previous position. “Now, where were we?”

“Saying goodbye to that last checkpoint, apparently.”

“Oh, shut up!” Matt buries his face into the crook of Jeremy’s shoulder. “It was for the greater good.”

If Jeremy has any more smart remarks, they die on his lips as Matt’s fingers continue their upwards climb.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, the extra life stream killed me. find me on tumblr @ aidankalenko.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about this ship, or if you're interested in seeing my sketches.


End file.
